


Rock, Paper, Scissors, Gun

by glitterybisexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Piles, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybisexual/pseuds/glitterybisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets captured by hunters for the 432742th time, and really, he is just sick of this shit. One minute he's marveling at the chiseld and scruffy beauty that is Derek Hale, and the next he's tied up to a tree in the middle of the forest. Dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors, Gun

Of course some asshole hunter’s decided to ruin his day. Of fucking course. The last thing Stiles remembers is waking up next to Derek. His face was smushed down into his pillow, and he had a nice little collection of drool on it as well. His long limbs were splayed every which way, his and Derek’s legs a tangled mess; and it was perfect. The window was open – he could hear birds chirping and that early morning quite calm.

That goddamn window. In retrospect, Stiles wishes he had closed it. Because after appreciating Derek’s Greek-god looks for about a minute, a fucking dart flies through the window and hits him right in the _fucking_ ass cheek (which, _yes_ is kind of sticking out, but that doesn’t mean you should fucking shoot at it, _god_ ). The last thing Stiles thinks before everything goes black is, _are you fucking kidding me._

He wakes up tied to a tree in the middle of a clearing. Yeah. Like he hasn’t been in this situation before. God, he was honestly getting sick of Hunter #583290583209 passing through Beacon Hills and deciding “Oh hey, murderous, bad werewolf pack – oh I know, lets capture the human of the pack and use him as bait or something.” Really? They were barely even werewolves. More like overgrown puppies. And just because he was human didn’t mean he was fucking defenseless.

If they didn’t think he was going to get some goddamn training in after the whole Alpha pack shenanigans, they were dumber than he thought they were.

He can actually defend himself now – and goddam it, he was proud of his new muscles, especially his precious six pack. He worked hard for that shit.

Anyways, he opens his eyes to see a crossbow aimed at his face. He makes a face at it, going cross-eyed trying to stare it down, and failing miserably. 

Instead, he focuses on the hunter behind the crossbow, and what he assumes is his partner, standing off to the side.Thankfully, the hunters dressed him - mostly. He's wearing the same pair of jeans he wore the day before. Maybe hunters have some aversion to nakedness? Or maybe they just didn't want to his dick everywhere as they tied him to the tree. Which - yeah, understandable.

He yawns, and peers at the hunter before him. “Hey. What’s up? How can I help you lovely ladies? Just going for a nice little stroll in the woods, I see. Yeah, me too. Just hanging out, becoming one with the rock, and speaking for the trees – wait, no that’s the Lorax. I used to love Dr. Seuss-“

“Shut. Up.” The hunter growls, shoving the crossbow further into his forehead.

“Ow, dude, chill. That thing is pointy.” He glances at the arrow pressing into his forehead.

While he’s talking he inconspicuously starts cutting the rope around his wrists. The switchblade that he keeps in the back pocket of his jeans is (thank the werewolf gods) still in the jeans he had been wearing yesterday. These hunters were either too stupid to search him for weapons or too inexperienced. Probably too stupid.

“Yeah and it’s going to be real fucking pointy when I shoot it through your head.” The lead hunter guy growls back at him.

“Point taken. Ha, get it?” Stiles cracks up at his own pun, but both the hunters just sneer at him.

“Oh, come on. That was funny. You guys are no fun.”

“You’re not going to be able to make bad jokes when you’re fucking dead, kid.”

Stiles closes his mouth, and moves his head in a “go-on” gesture, but probably just looks like he has a neck twitch.

The lead hunter and the other hunter glance at each other for a second, then both glare at him.

“You are going to tell us everything about the werewolf pack, and the Alpha, or we are going to kill you. And them. Their daily schedules, where they work, _everything_.” He punctuates the last word with another shove of the crossbow against his forehead.

“Yeah see, the problem is, I mean, it’s kind of bad manners if I give you guys the info to kill my boyfriend. My dad totally raised me better than that. And not to mention, I can’t rat out my bestfriend Scott, my bro, my broseph, my brother from another mother-“

Stiles was silenced by a punch across his face. His head whipped to the side, and pain broke out on his face. Oh hell no. That fucking _hurt_. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach, and he glared back at the two hunters.

The other hunter smirked at him. “Now. You’re going to tell us everything we want to know.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t fucking think so.” Stiles pulled his recently freed hands, and pointed them both at the hunters.

Each of his hands formed a gun, like the guns kids made with their hands in rock-paper-scissors. One hand was aimed at the lead hunter, and the other aimed at the second hunter.

The lead hunter guffawed. “Really, kid? I’ll admit, I’m a little impressed you managed to break out of those bonds, but seriously? What? You gonna fake shoot me?”

“I’ll give you one last chance to run before I shoot you both.” Stiles said calmly. His voice was steady, but the fury pulsing through his body said differently. How dare these assholes threaten his best friends. His _pack_. His boyfriend – his mate. How fucking _dare_ they.

The hunter laughed again.

“Suit yourself.” Stiles said, shrugged, and pulled the trigger aimed at the lead hunter.

The hunter’s next laugh died in his throat as a black arrow whizzed past Stiles head, and pierced the hunter, with a hollow _thunk_. He went down, and stayed down. The arrow went straight through the hunter’s chest, and he died nearly instantly.

Stiles raised his eyebrow at the other hunter, and he turned around and attempted to flee into the woods. But before he reached the trees on the other side of the clearing, Issac, Boyd, Erica, and Scott stepped out of the trees. Erica snarled at the hunter, and he backed up quickly. Behind Stiles, Allison and Derek stepped out of the trees. Allison still held her bow trained on the hunter, and Derek was all wolfed out.

Stiles smiled as he saw the huntress and his mate slash Alpha.

“Thanks for having my back, Allison.” Stiles winked at her, still smiling. She rolled her eyes at him, but laughed despite herself.

Stiles moved into line with Allison and Derek, so the whole pack formed a circle around the lone hunter. He trembled, and held his hands high above his head.

“Please. Please don’t kill me.” He pleaded to Derek, tears visible in his eyes. Derek snarled, but Stiles slipped his hand into Derek’s.

Derek clutched his hand, and ran his eyes up and down Stiles body, searching for injuries.

“I’m fine, Derek. See? No bad hurts.” Some of the tensions seeped out of Derek’s shoulders, but he still glared at the hunter.

"What's your name, hunter?" Derek asked, but mostly growled at the man. 

"P - Pierre Lune." He stuttered slightly. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. Derek knew how much Stiles hated killing someone when they were terrified and alone. It just made him sad, made his heart ache.

Derek sighed. “I can’t just let him go, Stiles. What if he goes after the pack anyways? Or gets backup?”

“Wait, we can’t kill him!” Scott yelled from the other side of the circle – ever the moral high ground of the pack.

Erica rolled her eyes at Scott. “Oh, please, Scott, this morality thing of yours is getting old.”

“I agree with Scott,” Allison said. Shocking. “We can’t just kill him in cold blood. It’s what? Six to one? And he’s practically defenseless.”

Derek huffed. “Fine. But if you ever come back to Beacon Hills, I will know, and I will personally hunt you down and kill you.” The hunter practically whimpered, and then sprinted out of the circle into the woods. 

"Stiles. Can you contact your father to put his name on a list of people to watch out for, or something similar? So that if he ever returns to Beacon Hills, we'll know." Derek turned to Stiles. 

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." Stiles agreed easily. 

Derek then turned to Boyd. "Boyd. Take the dead hunter's body and bury it. I'll talk to Chris and he can further dispose of it, if he needs to. " When Allison had joined the pack, Chris reluctantly followed. Chris agreed to help the pack in their dealings with the hunters, as long as the pack never hurt an innocent. Which, duh. All the pack really did was protect Beacon Hills from occasional threats and participate in puppy piles. 

Boyd nodded silently, picked up the body easily and walked into the woods.

“Alright puppies, put the claws away, it’s sexy time.” Stiles said, and threw himself at Derek. Derek laughed at Stiles, but caught him and kissed him, crushing their lips together, and pressing him against his own body.

“It is _not_ sexy time, Stilinski. I do not want that image seared into my eyes.” Erica rolled her eyes at them.

Stiles broke the kiss and grinned widely at her. They were all okay. No matter how many times they went through this, how many times they fought off another threat, he would always feel the intense relief shoot through him knowing they all made it.

Derek nuzzled his nose into Stiles neck, and hummed happily.

“How did you know we were there, by the way?” Allison asked Stiles, even as she cuddled Scott.

Stiles snorted. “Are you kidding? I could hear Scott snapping twigs and doing his loud mouth-breathing from a mile away.” For all his super special werewolf senses, Scott was still the opposite of stealth.

Scott managed to tear away from the puppy eyes he was making at Allison, and shout indignantly, “Hey! I am the definition of sneaky.”

This time, it was Boyd who snorted. The pack all looked at the exceptionally quite man, not even hearing his return until he spoke up. “No you’re not, McCall. No you’re not.”

A laugh bubbled out of Stiles, and Derek huffed, amused.

“Hey man, if Boyd says it, it’s gotta be true.”

Scott glared at Stiles for about another three seconds, before his face broke out in a dopey grin. He shrugged, and kissed Allison.

For the first time, Isaac spoke up. He tapped Stiles on the shoulder, and said, “Are you really okay, Stiles? I – we were really worried. About you.” He looked down.

Stiles untangled himself from Derek and threw his arms around Isaac. Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles, and snuggled into his neck. Stiles rubbed Isaac’s back. “Hey, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. See? All good. We’re all good. It’s okay.” Isaac was the puppiest of all the puppies. Those wide blue eyes and blonde-brown curls would melt anyone. The Hulk would probably coo and make goo goo eyes at him. Stiles thinks that because of everything Isaac went through with his dad, Isaac kind of craves touch and reassurance that the pack is alright. And Stiles gives the best hugs. The _best_.

Scott cries, “Hey, me too! I want a Stiles hug!” and flings himself at Stiles and Isaac.

Oh shit, Stiles thought as he Scott, and Isaac tumbled to the ground.

Derek grumbled and latched himself on to Stiles back, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He nuzzled and kissed the back of his neck. Isaac still clung to Stiles, and Stiles ran his hands through Isaac’s hair.

Soon, the pack puppy pile was in full effect. Scott was tangled into Stiles legs, and Allison pillowed her head against Scott’s stomach. Erica had her hand on Stiles arm, and Boyd was curled around her.

Stiles hummed happily, and murmured, “Can we get some breakfast after? I’m craving a chocolate milkshake.”

Derek huffed, and Erica snorted.

Stiles smiled happily as his eyes drifted closed. A warm, bubbly feeling curled into his stomach, and he sighed contently. His pack. They were okay.

                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written on here, and I don't even know, I just wanted something cute and fluffy, so. Any feedback or criticism would be hugely appreciated c:


End file.
